Cartas para Korra
by Blanche Vest
Summary: Ella lucha consigo misma, tratando de justificar la indiferencia de Korra hacia sus cartas. Este fic participa en la 'Semana Korrasami' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Disclaimer** **: Legend of Korra no me pertenece. El Universo Avatar es propiedad intelectual de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

Hace unas semanas me había respondido. Estaba feliz. El mensaje era corto pero alentador. Si en esos días hubiera recibido otra carta suya, eso habría plasmado permanentemente una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Su carta reposaba en mi mesita de noche, doblada cuidadosamente debajo de una fotografía de ambas, junto a una de mis padres y otra con el «Equipo Avatar» completo. La leía siempre antes de dormir. Adoraba estudiar noche a noche su caligrafía y hasta trataba de adivinar cómo la había escrito, a qué hora del día, o los pensamientos que la atravesaron mientras me escribía.

Casi como ritual para antes de dormir, la pegaba a mi pecho estrujándola con delicadeza y ahogaba mi propia sonrisa mordiéndome el labio. Desde que supe que sólo me había respondido a mí, esa carta había se había vuelto sagrada.

Pero pasaron más días, y ya una carta no me era suficiente. Cuando pasó un lapso de tiempo que creí conveniente para darle una propuesta, le volví a escribir. Trataba de sonar como una amiga y darle ánimos:

 _Hola Korra, ¿cómo estás? Yo sigo haciendo bosquejos para las últimas edificaciones pendientes, ya puedo respirar más tranquila y con menos trabajo, a menos que Raiko tenga la ocurrencia de que haga un hotel para los espíritus o algo así (ja, ja)._

 _¿Sabes? Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que te fuiste y la reconstrucción de la ciudad ha avanzado mucho. He tenido algunos fines de semana libres y estaba pensando en viajar al Polo Sur para visitarte si tú quieres._

 _Tengo muchas ganas de verte y me gustaría que me platicaras todo lo que has hecho en este tiempo. Ojalá me digas que sí, y si es así, tomaré la nave más rápida que tenga disponible (ja, ja). Espero tu respuesta._

 _Con cariño, Asami._

Pasaron las semanas, pero traté de mostrarme paciente:

 _Hola Korra, ¿qué tal el clima en el Polo Sur? ¿Agradable? (Ja, ja). No me respondiste la última vez, supuse que no te sientes lista aún para ver a nadie. Todos estamos muy ansiosos por que regreses, te queremos mucho, recuérdalo. Salúdame a tus padres._

 _Te mando un cálido abrazo._

 _Con cariño, Asami._

Tampoco respondió. Empecé a preocuparme. ¿Por qué no escribir y responder mis cartas? Eso no le llevaría más que un par de horas. ¿Acaso no había conseguido avances con su recuperación física y eso la tenía aún deprimida? Mil y un razones daban vueltas en mi cabeza, pero me mantuve serena:

 _Hola, ¿cómo están tus padres y Katara? Todos aquí estamos bien pero como siempre, nos haces mucha falta. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con las sesiones de terapia? Quiero que sepas que independientemente de lo que esté pasando, aquí estaré siempre para recibirte con los brazos abiertos. Estamos deseosos por verte. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte y mucho qué contarte. Ojalá puedas responderme, pero no te presiones, esperaré pacientemente hasta que quieras hablar con nosotros otra vez._

 _Besos, Korra._

 _Asami._

Me di cuenta que algunas cosas las escribía en plural para pasar mis emociones desapercibidas.

Incluso hubo una vez en la que sólo le escribí tres palabras…

 _Korra, te extraño._

Me costó muchísimo enviarle esa carta. Me arrepentí terriblemente de ello. ¿«Korra, te extraño»? ¿Así nada más? ¡En qué rayos estaba pensando! Ninguna chica manda a decir que extraña a su amiga a las tres de la mañana.

Creí que la había incomodado. Caí en la cuenta de mi estupidez y tal vez la hice sentir presionada, pero no podía evitarlo, y casi repito la misma fórmula días más tarde:

 _¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Acaso estás molesta conmigo?_

¿Por qué no me contestaba a mí? No estaba al tanto si ahora les respondía a los demás o no. Estaba tan inmersa en mi trabajo todo el día tratando de ahogar mi ansiedad, que ya hasta había dejado de pasar tiempo con los chicos.

Después supimos por palabras de su padre que ella llevaba meses fuera del Polo Sur. Yo no podía creerlo; mandé esta carta prácticamente a todas las naciones:

 _¿Cuándo volverás? ¿Por qué le mentiste a tu padre? Korra, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti. ¿Cómo saber si estás bien? Contesta, por favor._

No pude más, sólo me faltó escribirle un «te amo» al final, pero por fortuna para mis miedos, me contuve… casi:

 _Korra, te necesito. Nunca había necesitado tanto a mi mejor amiga como ahora. Me siento sola, y no es que menosprecie la compañía de Mako y Bolin, o de Tenzin y su familia, es sólo que no es lo mismo estar con ellos que estar contigo. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos reíamos cuando te enseñé a conducir? Extraño eso. Extraño tus ocurrencias, extraño reírme contigo, extraño la sonrisa de mi mejor amiga. Korra, por favor, vuelve pronto._

Después de una semana y no obtener respuesta, al fin me solté a llorar. Estallé. Lloré todo lo que tenía acumulado. Trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo: estaba triste y enojada a la vez, y por un instante me sentí despreciada por ella, pues no se había molestado en contestar más cartas mías y me maldije por haber sido «demasiado directa» con mis sentimientos. Seguramente ella se sintió agobiada con mis –literalmente- súplicas. Pero recapacité, no podía ser eso, Korra no se atrevería a hacerme sentir así deliberadamente. A pesar tantos meses de no verla, sabía que ella nos quería mucho y jamás heriría a alguno de sus amigos.

Seguramente tenía sus razones. Seguramente eran razones de Avatar. Razones que yo jamás podría comprender porque para mí, antes de ser el Avatar, ella era simplemente Korra, la hermosa chica sureña que me hacía sentir fuerte y protegida al mismo tiempo. Mi mejor amiga, la que sabía todo de mí y yo de ella. La chica que de ser posible, tendría siempre a mi lado, porque con ella todo era diferente y ningún día era igual al anterior.

Maldita sea, no voy a poder seguir negándomelo mucho tiempo más: me enamoré de ella. Me rompe el alma quererla tanto y no tenerla conmigo. Me angustia no saber de ti. Te necesito como nunca. Lo reconozco para mí misma: te amo. Te amo profundamente. Por favor, Korra, vuelve pronto.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

\- Es la primera vez que participo en el foro ¡El cometa de Sozin!; es más que una delicia que el primer tópico que me topé haya sido la Semana Korrasami. Gracias a Humpty Dumpty Dhu por invitarme.

\- Lamento si está algo soso. Originalmente iba a participar con una historia larga con tintes cómicos y, por supuesto, con mucho Korrasami bonito, pero terminé haciendo este intento de drama por cuestiones de tiempo.

\- Este 'OneShot' es tan corto porque tuve que cambiar de idea en el último momento (de hecho, lo escribí unas horas antes de terminar la Semana). Casualmente estuve de vacaciones improvistas durante la Semana Korrasami y no pude redactar mi historia original. Prometo que la terminaré y la compartié pronto.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu valioso tiempo para leerme.


End file.
